Thunderclan is CRAZY!
by GrayxSilver
Summary: It's all in the title. Rated M for some events that are TOO crazy for some people and some sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I REALLY love randomness, I decided to write a random story about warriors! I was inspired by Lilystar of SkyClan and Spottedfire7. By the way, I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Everyone: HE DOESN'T!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"RANDOMNESS!" Graystripe started screaming. "Oh, come on!" Jayfeather muttered. "I could swear I restocked on catnip earlier…" "Oh great! Looks like Graystripe got himself into the catnip…" Millie said. "AGAIN!" Sandstorm was exasperated. "Don't forget about me!" Firestar jumped out of his den and started break dancing. "Oh yeah! Go Firestar!" Graystripe cheered. Graystripe had convinced Firestar to eat some catnip so now Firestar was going crazy.

Firestar then convinced the other warriors to get into the catnip and everybody ran out of the camp except for Dovepaw who had brown stuff all over her mouth and was shouting, "CHOCOLATE!" "Give me some!" Ivypool barreled over Dovepaw and took the candy bar out of her hands and started devouring it.

"I hate my life!" Blossomfall was sobbing in the warriors den with Thornclaw. Wait a minute…THORNCLAW? "I KNEW you were mates!" Lionblaze remarked. "I LOVE YOU!" Sorreltail and Brackenfur were making out at the lakeshore. Cherrypaw was hidden in the bushes with a camera taking pictures. "I'm going to put these on facebook!" she said. "I am going to by a pool for the warrior cats!" Brambleclaw announced.

**If there is anything you want to happen in future chapters, just review and tell me your ideas and I will use some of them! Thank you for your support! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so, this is the second chapter of ThunderClan is CRAZY, so, I do not own Warriors or Phineas and Ferb, so, anyway, enjoy!**

"I'm going to go join ButtClan! (akaWindClan)" Leafpool announced. "Why?" Squirrelflight asked. "Because I'm going to kill Nightcloud!" "Okay, well good luck with that!" Brightheart's kits were all watching Phineas and Ferb. "AGENT P!" they all screamed.

"Everybody, jump in!" Brambleclaw announced. "AAAAAAAAAH!" All the cats were screaming when they saw Graystripe in his clown suit. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were the only ones in the pool. In their bathing suits. Together. Need I say more? Leafpool came back from WindClan (or ButtClan) with Crowfeather. "CANNONBALL!" they screamed. "Wait! You're not wearing a bathing suit!" "Oh yeah? Guess again!"Leafpool ripped off her clothes and revealed a purple bikini. Crowfeather started drooling and Brightheart covered the kit's eyes.

"Do you have a 1 ft. pool?" Amberkit squeaked. "No." Brambleclaw answered sternly. "You'll have to buy one with your own money." "Good." Amberkit said confidently. "I've been saving up!" She pulled out a big jar full of cash. "Whoa! That must be like a million dollars!" Jayfeather remarked. "How can you see that?" Hollyleaf asked. "There are three things that I CAN see." Jayfeather replied. "Dreams, StarClan, and MONEY!"

**Was this random enough for you? Yeah. I didn't think so. I can't wait until I'm done with the next chapter! I am still accepting requests for the next chapters, so keep on requesting! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Am I the only one who is sane?" Sandstorm mewed to herself. "Yes, Pinky!" Muosewhisker hopped beside Sandstorm. Suddenly, the bushes rustled and Cherrypaw appeared. She was dragging Brackenfur and Sorreltail behind her. "When will you guys ever stop kissing?" Cherrypaw asked, exasperated. The two cats didn't pay attention. They just kept on making out. "Wow! You guys must have eaten A LOT of catnip!" "I wouldn't be surprised if Sorreltail got pregnant after this!" "Me neither." Sandstorm agreed.

"Back it up!" Amberkit squeaked loudly. "That's it!" A huge twoleg monster lowered a big 1 ft. pool into the ground. "Hooray!" All the kits squealed and jumped in. The warriors were all in the big pool. Leafpool and Crowfeather were both sun-bathing on the same chair. Yes. I DID say in the same chair. You know what else? They were making out. "I'm glad all the kits aren't there to see that!" Bumblestripe muttered to Briarlight. "I know." She agreed.

"Hey everybody!" Brackenfur slurred. "Sorreltail and I are having even MORE kits!" The clan cheered. "Me too!" Ferncloud stepped out of the nursery. "I HATE MY JOB!" Jayfeather screamed. "I HATE KITS!" The clan gasped. "Jayfeather hates kits?" the clan murmured amongst themselves. "MORE CATNIP!" Graystripe called. "YAY!" all of the clan came up to Graystripe and devoured the catnip. "Oh great…" Sandstorm muttered. "More catnip…"

**THIS IS SO CRAZY! This is just the beginning keep on giving me ideas! Thanks! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorreltail is giving birth!" Brackenfur shouted. "Okay, I'll be right there!" Jayfeather grabbed the birthing supplies and as much catmint as he could carry. "Ferncloud is giving birth, too!" Dustpelt ran up to Jayfeather. "Hold on, I have to get to Sorreltail before a battle starts!"

"What do you mean by battle?" Dustpelt asked. "Well, every single time Sorreltail is giving birth, a battle is going on! Like in Twilight, the badgers were attacking! And during her second litter, the dark forest battle was about to happen!" Just then, there was a screech coming from outside the camp. "Here it comes now…" Jayfeather muttered. Tigerstar appeared out of the tunnels. "I am going into battle just because I say so!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Jayfeather, how do you know about Twilight?" "Well, um, uh… I'll have to get back to you on that…"

Eventually, all the kits were born and each of them ate a huge supply of catmint. Sorreltail had given birth to 500 kits, named Catmintkit, Superkit, Drunkkit, Weirdkit, and some others. Ferncloud only gave birth to 3 kits because she was too tired to have any more…Their names are Dumbkit, Cocopuffkit, and Phineasandferbkit. So…everyone pretty much turned out fine except for one teeny tiny thing. Sorreltail is expecting even MORE kits!

**I know, this chapter is really crazy, but I still hope you enjoyed it! Keep on requesting! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, let me check my e-mail…" Graystripe slurred. He took out his laptop and went on his e-mail. "WHAT?" he exclaimed. "Warriors Love Music was removed?" The whole clan gasped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "It was because of YOUR editing, claybird555!" (By the way, claybird555 is my best friend, so I asked if I could use him in this chapter)Blackstar was sitting in ShadowClan. "Who said my name?" He looked around. Then he just went back to his work.

"We are going to attack ShadowClan!" Firestar announced. "Why?" Sandstorm asked. "Ask Graystripe!" "Hey Graystripe! Why are we attacking ShadowClan?" Graystripe was sitting in a corner, pouting. "Cry baby…" Sandstorm muttered. "It was just a fanfic! GET OVER IT!" "We are no longer going to attack ShadowClan." Firestar re-announced. "Why?" "I know why!" Sandstorm remarked. "Because you all got some sense knocked into you when I told you to get over it!" "Actually, no. It's just because we ran out of catnip!" "Oh…" Sandstorm muttered.

"I AM PREGNANT!" Leafpool shouted across the clearing. "Wait a minute, how could you have become pregnant, when you and Crowfeather have been with the kits the whole time?" "Well…um…" Leafpool was at a loss for words. "We need a brain wipe! The kits have seen the unspeakable!" "I'm on it!" Jayfeather got a few baby wipes and wiped all the kits' faces. "It didn't work!" "I know what will work!" Dovewing got a chocolate bar. "CHOCOLATE!" The kits started screaming. "They stampeded towards Dovewing. "That should do it!"

**I know, this is one of my craziest chapters ever, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Also, special thanks to claybird555, because he wrote part of this fanfic chapter. Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

"OWWWW!" Sorreltail let out one more painful yowl as the last of the 5,000 kits slid out. I know, you're probably thinking, "WAIT, 5,000?" but she and Brackenfur NEVER get tired of, well, I can't say, just don't be surprised if Sorreltail and Brackenfur have even MORE kits! "Don't worry!" Leafpool soothed her but then gasped as she felt something hit her on the inside of her stomach.

"Crowfeather!" Leafpool whispered. "Yeah?" Crowfeather replied quietly. "I think one of the babies just kicked!" Crowfeather pressed his head against her pelt. "I can hear them!" he murmured. "WE ARE THE ONES THAT MATTER!" Brackenfur screamed at the couple. Crowfeather muttered a few words that Brackenfur couldn't quite catch.

"All this love makes me urged to sing a song!" Cinderheart exclaimed. "No, Cinderheart!" Lionblaze retorted. "Not while you're pregnant!" The whole clan immediately gasped. "SHE'S PREGNANT?-!" "Whoah! Brainfart!" Snowkit murmured. "Shut up!" Dewkit scolded him. "Those are your cousins!" Snowkit and Dewkit started tussling. Catmintkit had a candy bar stuck to his face. "I can't get this chocolate off of me!" He stretched his tongue out as far as it would go. "Nope, nothing!"

"THE KITS ARE COMING!" Leafpool screamed. "REALLY?" Crowfeather ran around in circles. "I'm just joking!" Leafpool started rolling on the floor, laughing. "NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Crowfeather scorned her. "Oww!" Leafpool groaned. "Uh…Crowfeather? I think the kits really are coming!" "Oh please… I'm not falling for that again!" "I'm serious!" "Really?" Crowfeather asked. "Then let's get you to Jayfeather!"

**I know, this wasn't as crazy as the other ones, but it will have to do! Thank you for reading! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Today is Prank Day!" Bramblestar announced. "You all have assigned missions." Murmurs rippled through the ranks of the clan. "Here is the paper."

It read:

Dustpelt pranks Spiderleg

Brackenfur pranks Bramblestar

Grays tripe, Dovewing and Tigerheart will prank all of StarClan

Cherrypaw will prank Briarlight

All the kits will prank Jayfeather

"What?" Jayfeather exclaimed. "ALL of the kits? That's like 10,000 kits! How could you torture me like this?" "Just live with it." Bramblestar growled. "RUDE!" Hollyleaf was watching a video on YouTube. "Got any grapes?" the duck said. "HAHA!"

Prank Day…

"See ya later!" Graystripe jumped out of the StarClan bushes with a paintball gun. "Mmm mmm mmm" Something rustled behind him. "What the heck is that?" Graystripe peered behind him. Behind the cherubs, Tigerheart and Dovewing were making out. "Seriously?" Graystripe said. Suddenly, a patrol of StarClan cats jumped out of the bushes. "HAHA!" Whitestorm smirked. "EPIC FAIL!" Bluestar came up from behind him. "Wait a minute! Is that Dovewing and Tigerheart?-!" The whole patrol screamed. "HA!" Graystripe remarked. "Looks like the jokes on you!"

"Over here, team!" Snowkit called quietly. A legion of kits followed him. "What is that noise?" Jayfeather woke up from his deep sleep. "It sounds like the thundering of footsteps!" "NOW!" Catmintkit screeched. The huge group of kits tumbled into the medicine den. Of course, not all of them could fit… "ATTACK!" Drunkkit led the first army of kits onto Jayfeather. "AAAACK!" Jayfeather was lost under a tsunami of kittens. Amberkit brought another army of kits and it kept continuing and continuing and continuing.

Meanwhile…

"MY HEAD!" Bramblestar's face was covered in cobwebs. "I CAN'T SEE?" Brackenfur just watched, amused. "Who was the idiot who thought of Prank Day?" "You were you giant butt face!" Brackenfur retorted. "Oh yeah…"

"I have a secret to tell you." Cherrypaw whispered in Briarlight's ear. "You are a BUTTFACE!" She shouted the last part. "OWW!" Briarlight rubbed her ear. "I think I might be deaf in that ear now!" "I'm sorry!" Cherrypaw apologized. "It was Brambleclaw's fault!" "What did I do?" Bramblestar staggered into the clearing. He still had cobwebs all over his head.

**Prank Day will continue in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I hate the smell of DEATH!" Jayfeather screamed when he came back from the moonpool. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Hollyleaf rushed up to him. "Get away from me, creep!" Jayfeather pushed Hollyleaf away. "What did I do?" "You killed me!" Jayfeather hid behind a tree. "Why would I do that?" Hollyleaf asked incredulously. "Because I found out about your secret love in another clan!"

"What?" Hollyleaf gasped. Jayfeather whispered something behind him. "Darn it, he found out…" Hollyleaf muttered under her breath. "What? You really ARE in love with a cat from another clan?" "Yes…" Hollyleaf muttered. "Breezpelt." Jayfeather and all the kits behind him gasped. Wait a minute, KITS? Actually, it turns out, Jayfeather and the kits made an allegiance because their prank on Jayfeather was too intense. So, they decided to prank Hollyleaf by acting like she was in love with a cat from another clan.

But, as it turns out, she really WAS in love with someone! Surprising, isn't it? And BREEZEPELT at that! They were COUSINS! That is BAD! "Now that you know, you must die." Hollyleaf unsheathed her claws. "But it was just a prank!" Jayfeather remarked. "I don't really care." She staggered towards him. "Time to die." All of the kits squealed. Wow! I guess the prophecy really WAS true! Soon, Jayfeather was dead. But later that night, the kits all had a séance and brought Jayfeather back to life. So all was normal.

**I know, this one was SUPER random, right? But remember, Prank Day STILL hasn't ended, so it will continue in the next chapter. Thank you for all your ideas! PLEASE GIVE ME MORE! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't kill me please!" Dustpelt cried. "What's my line?" Sandstorm whispered. Dustpelt rolled his eyes. "Just wing it!" "Uh...Oh! Dustpelt! I am going to kill you!" Sandstorm said awkwardly. Spiderleg just happened to be lurking in the woods at that time. "He he!" he laughed quietly. "Looks like the prankee is going to prank the pranker!" "Did you hear something?" Dustpelt looked around. "No, I don't think I did." Sandstorm just went on with the prank.

"Uh, oh! Looks like they're on to me!" Spiderleg dove into a pile of leaves. "Oh, come on! I could swear I heard something!" Dustpelt was getting kind of frightened. Spiderleg took this as a signal. "OOOOH!" he started to wail like a ghost. "I am your worst nightmare!" "AAAAAH!" Dustpelt ran around in a circle. Sandstorm looked around, annoyed, and spotted Spiderleg. Then she started laughing. She jumped into the woods with Spiderleg. "Can I help?" "Sure!" Spiderleg and Sandstorm gave each other a cat-five.

"I'm going to kill YOU now!" Spiderleg threatened in a very cheesy ghostly voice. "NO! Please! Spare me!" Dustpelt got on his knees and begged. "I have so many children!" "You've got THAT right!" Sandstorm murmured to Spiderleg. "Like thousands!" "Okay! I will spare you as long as you grant me one wish!" "YES! Anything!" Dustpelt pleaded. 'You must be my slave for all eternity!" "Um…" Dustpelt wasn't sure. "Okay…" Dustpelt answered cautiously.

"Do the warrior cat swear!" Dustpelt immediately gulped. If he did this, there was no backing out unless the 'ghost' released him. "Yes." Dustpelt replied. Then, he flipped around three times, then jumped up and down repeatedly and said, "HERSHEYKISSES!" He had done the warrior cat swear. Just then, Spiderleg started laughing and revealed himself. Not until then, did he realize what he had just done. He was Spiderleg's slave!

**I know, that was kind of odd, but I couldn't resist. Prank Day is now officially over, but Dustpelt is still Spiderleg's slave, and Brambleclaw's face is still covered in spider webs. Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

Bramblestar stumbled across the camp to get to the Highrock. He had cobwebs all over his face so he couldn't really see. "Everyone old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." All the cats came up beneath the Highrock.

"Today all the kits are apprentices." Bramblestar muttered tiredly. All 10,000 kits cheered. It sounded like a stamped of elephants. Then, Bramblestar tripped and landed face-first in the dirt-pile. (Where all the poop goes) Everybody laughed. "SILENCE!" Bramblestar growled.

After a week, all the kits were finally apprenticed. Dustpelt ran up to Spiderleg. "Would you like some catnip?" "YES! AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!" Spiderleg snapped to his slave. The kits were all talking to Sorreltail about a prank and from what Spiderleg heard, she agreed to whatever they were talking about. Spiderleg got curious and called over Dustpelt. "DUSTPELT! FIND OUT WHAT SORRELTAIL IS UP TO!" Dustpelt ran over to Spiderleg. "Right away your majesty!"

Sorreltail's plan was, she would run around the forest screaming, "I'M SINGLE!" and then she would make all the toms follow her and lead them into a gorge. It turns out; the gorge was just a huge slip-N-slide. The plan was in action. "I'M SINGLE! I'M SINGLE!" Sorreltail screamed. This didn't seem to get the toms' attention, so she had another idea.

She ripped off EVERYTHING she was wearing. (I repeat: EVERYTHING!) Then she started screaming, "I'M NAKED. I'M NAKED!" THEN the toms came running! "I WANNA SEE!" All the toms chased her until they started sliding down the slip-N-slide. "My work here is done." Sorreltail said.

**Special thanks to Dudanni5 for giving me the idea about Sorreltail's idea! (He he…that sounded funny…) THANK YOU! STILL ACCEPTING IDEAS! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone for your ideas! After this chapter, I will be using EVERYONE ELSES IDEAS! Oh, I almost forgot, special thanks to Dudanni5 and Lilystar of Skyclan who inspired me.**

All the toms appeared; soaking wet, and covered in leaves. Sorreltail was snickering with Brackenfur. "You know, Sorreltail," Brackenfur asked.

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing you naked like that."

"I wouldn't mind either."

Then it started happening again. "GET THE KITS AWAY!" Leafpool screamed. A lot of warriors grabbed the kits and brought them back to their dens. "UGHHHH! Can't you see my job is hard enough? PLEASE JUST LAY OFF THE KITS FOR A WHILE!" Jayfeather was exasperated. "Hey Dustpelt." Spiderleg commanded. "Go videotape what Sorreltail and Brackenfur are doing." "Yes master." Dustpelt walked off to the warriors den where Sorreltail and Brackenfur were…um…doing it.

"SILENCE EVERYONE!" A voice boomed from the sky. "I AM YOUR ALLPOWERFUL LEADER!" GrayxSilver boomed again. He was listening to music through his headphones-Or…_I_ was listening to music- "Who the he*l are you?!" Bramblestar asked incredulously. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM THE EXTREMELY EPIC AND RANDOM GRAYXSILER!" Graystripe got out of the den where he was watching Brackenfur and Sorreltail and looked up at the sky. "AAAAAAW! You named yourself after me and Silverstream!"

"Yes, I did!" GrayxSilver nodded. "And you know what else? I'VE BEEN RUINING ALL OF YOUR LIVES!" The whole clan gasped. "How are you doing that?" Birchfall asked. "I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN STARCLAN SO I HAVE BEEN MAKING YOU DO THINGS SO I CAN WRITE THEM DOWN ON FANFICTION!" "Dustpelt, look up for me." "Yes, master." Dustpelt got out the computer and looked up ThunderClan is CRAZY! On . "He's right!" Dustpelt announced as he was reading it.

"I TOLD YOU!" GrayxSilver said with a smirk. "Now I'm going to do something SOO DESPICABLE that you will NEVER IMAGINE!"

**Ha-ha thank you everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed this! I'm still accepting ideas by the way! R&R! Oh yeah, I almost forgot.**

**RANDOMNESS! :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Special thanks to Fernlight for some ideas in this chapter! THANK YOU!**

"GRRRRRRRRR!" Millie growled. "I HATE YOU!" "Why?" GrayxSilver asked. "BECAUSE OF YOUR NAME! WHY CAN'T YOU CHANGE IT TO GRAYxMILLIE?!" "NONONONONO!" GrayxSilver said. "That couple SUCKS!" "I blame Silverstream for this..." "What? No! I already made a Millie vs. Silverstream fanfiction! I can't make another one!" "Oh yeah... It took a month for my hair to grow back..." "Yeah..." GrayxSilver laughed. "I made Silverstream a very feirce cat."

Meanwhile, the other cats were having a dance party. The theme was:The Domino Effect. Hehe. Right now they were doing the Electric Slide. Ashfur was going CRAZY! He twisted all the way into Crowfeather who fell on top of Leafpool.(Of course...) His face went right into her chest. "Oh. Hi Leafpool!" he said, his voice muffled. "Crowfether, you are the strangest cat I know. That's why I love you." They began making out. "Should I get a brain wipe?" Jayfeather asked. "No. They are just fine." Bramblestar answered.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" GrayxSilver screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone stopped and stared at the sky. "What?" "Sorry. I just wanted to say that." Tigerheart and Dovewing were in the warrior's den talking in backwards. ".ouy evol I"Tigerheart said. (I love you.) ".gnitam trats s'teL .oot,ouy evol I" Dovewing answered. (I love you, too. Let's start mating.) They jumped on top of each other and started bouncing up and down. ( If you know what I mean.)

**Haha. Domino Effect. Get it? THanks again, Fernlight! Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

GrayxSilver was checking his reviews. "UGGGGHHH!" He moaned. "EVERYONE'S A CRITIC!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M GOING TO QUIT FANFICTION BECAUSE ALL THOSE FILTHY **TCHES ARE SO DANG PICKY!" (**Just so you know, I'm just joking so don't take this personally.)**

"What the Dark Forest are you screaming about now!" Blossomfall screamed at him. "SHUT YOUR FACE!CAN'T YOU SEE I'M RANTING?!" "Okay. YEESH!" Blossomfall tried to go back to sleep. Dovewing and Tigerheart were making too much noise while they were mating. "WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST! I THINK YOU'VE PUSHED ENOUGH!" "It will never be enough!" Dovewing screamed. She pushed harder. "It always has to be deeper than before!"

"Stop being so dang inappropriate!" GrayxSilver screamed. "If you keep on doing this, I'll have to raise the rating up to an M!" "I will never let go of him! I need to make him mine!" (O_O) "TMI!" GrayxSilver went back to typing on his computer. "He-he. This tickles!" Tigerheart laughed. "TMI AGAIN!" GrayxSilver shook his head. "You think this is too much information," Amberpaw said. "You should have seen what Graystripe and Millie were doing last night!" "Ew…" GrayxSilver muttered. "I really don't want to know…"

Suddenly GrayxSilver had an idea on how to shut the cats up. "CHOCOLATE RAIN!" He randomly screamed. He typed it up and then it started happening. Whatever he typed, happened. "He-he! I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" Everybody looked up at him. "STOP STARING!" Everybody went back to what they were doing.

**:P He-he I felt really evil and inappropriate today, so I decided to make this chapter. Please note that this fanfiction WILL be rated M for this chapter and probably some future chapters…So if you don't want to read it, it is fine. BUT PLEASE DON'T STOP READING! R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm finally back to this fanfic! (Yay) Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!**

At the very end of the day, there were deep puddles of warm chocolate that all the kits were drinking out of. "DELICIOUS CHOCOLATEYNESS!" Bramblestar screamed as he led the rest of the cats to the puddles. Soon, they all had sugar rushes. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Graystripe laughed his evil/normal laugh. GrayxSilver kept on typing up his story. So, things were pretty much normal. Except for one thing…

There was a human there! (Other than GrayxSilver of course) Wait a minute, TWO HUMANS! GrayxSilver could feel this and he started to call down to the cats. "EVERYONE! THERE IS A TWOLEG ON YOUR TERRITORY! SIC THEM!" The cats looked around, puzzled. They didn't know where it was. "Ugh…" GrayxSilver let out an annoyed sigh and pointed towards the WindClan border. Everybody ran to the river and halted as soon as they came upon a mysterious blonde-haired teen and a weird dark-haired girl.

"Who goes there?" Amberpaw commanded in a very deep, manly voice. The girl froze. "Y-y-y-you guys can talk?"

"Yes. Isn't that normal?"

"No. Not at all."

"Come on, Katniss. It's just another part of the games." The boy said as he took Katniss's arm. The whole crowd gasped. "KATNISS?!" Sandstorm, who was reading the Hunger Games, stepped forward. "Are you Peeta?" The boy smiled. "Yes." Immediately, Sandstorm started screaming. "OMG IT IS PEETA!AAAAAAAAAH! PEETA I LOVE YOU!"

Katniss stepped forward. "Over my dead body!"

"Shut up! He will be mine!" She then started to run off and laugh maniacally. Everybody just shrugged and went back to business. "What are you doing on our territory?"

"Your territory?"

"Yes."

"This is the capitol arena!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We are in the hunger games!"

All the cats were confused. What was she talking about? Graystripe, who was still laughing evilly, came up to the twolegs. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! MWAHAHAHA!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S AN EVIL MONSTER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Katniss and Peeta started screaming and running around in circles. Just then, a girl started screaming,"KATNISS!" "RUE!" Katniss shouted back. Snowpaw, who was also reading the hunger games, said this, "Spoiler alert: Rue dies right after you rescue her." Katniss stared at him incredulously. "What the-

Meanwhile, back at the ThunderClan camp, GrayxSilver was typing all of this up. "Phew! This is so complicated!" ;)

**Was it good? Oh! BTW, I do not own the Hunger Games or Warriors. Thank you! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Halloween to all my loyal fans. Please review and tell me if Hurricane Sandy is going to ruin your Halloween. I have great sympathy for you all and I am also about to go through it, so please enjoy this special Halloween chapter!**

Snowpaw, Amperpaw, and Catnippaw were in a group for the trick or treating session. Amberpaw was a ghost, Snowpaw was a mummy, and Catnippaw was a vampire. All the other apprentices were in one HUGE group, led by Sorreltail and Brackenfur. But of course, they were distracted by each other. Jayfeather was strongly against Sorreltail and Brackenfur being together, but nobody listened, so Jayfeather got Cinderheart and told her to prepare for a LOT more kits.

Crowfeather was in a group with Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, and Lionblaze. Graystripe was trying to show Briarlight the best techniques for getting the MOST candy. "First, you make your eyes get BIG!" He demonstrated by making eyes as big as golf balls. Briarlight pushed hard, but wasn't successful. "Are you constipated?" Graystripe asked worriedly. Briarlight just growled. "Idiot."

This is fun!" Amberpaw remarked. Snowpaw giggled. "I bet I can get more candy then you!" Catnippaw just smirked. "Oh please, I can catch more candy with my pinky claw then you can with your whole body!" Amberpaw and Snowpaw growled. "It's on!" Leafpool was piggy-backing on Crowfeather, while Squirrelflight and Bramblestar just lagged behind.

"How long do you think they'll be doing that?" Squirrelflight muttered to Bramblestar. "I don't know." He replied grimly. Just then, a thought came to Squirrelflight. "Hey, do you know where GrayxSilver is?" Bramblestar looked at her. "I don't know. I think he said something about having to prepare for Hurricane Sandy. Who knew a squirrel like Sandy Cheeks could be so mean? By the way, why do you ask?" Squirrelflight sighed. "I don't know. I'm just wondering.

Meanwhile, GrayxSilver was dragging a huge pile of grocery bags while his parents walked in front of him with their phones. (**BTW my parents ARE NOT like this. This is just a parody. My parents are the best in the world!) **"When will we be done shopping?" Mom pulled her phone away from her ear. "Ugh! Stop complaining! We'll be done as soon as we have enough food for Frankenstorm!" "Ugh!"

**I know this chapter was kind of strange, but bear with me here. Thank you for reading and I hope your Halloween is going to be much better than mine! Thank you for reading! R&R!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I CAN FINALLY UPDATE AGAIN! YAY! I'm sorry it took so long; I've just been busy with Secret Love. BTW I STILL need more reviews for it! I NEED ATLEAST FIVE MORE REVIEWS FOR IT SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for all of your support! R&R!**

Catnippaw giggled as he played with all of the candy he won from Amberpaw and Snowpaw. They were gambling again, so this time they decided to bet their Halloween candy. As usual, Catnippaw won. "So, are you ready to give up now?" Amberpaw and Snowpaw growled. "Yeah, right. You are going DOWN!" Just then, (of course.) Drunkpaw sauntered in. "I'm ready to kill you guys." The other cats' jaws dropped. Oh, no. THIS WAS THE UNDEFEATED DRUNKPAW! THEY WERE GOING TO DIE!

Predictably, Drunkpaw ended up with all the candy. "Ready to give up, now?" The other cats were curled up in balls, sulking in the corner. "PLEASE! DON'T HURT US!" Drunkpaw smirked and began to eat all of the delicious candy while Jayfeather dragged the other apprentices away. "Of course, now I have to take care of THESE losers, in addition to Sorreltail and Leafpool!" Snowpaw's ears perked up. "Why do you need to look after them?" Jayfeather groaned. "Do I even need to say it?"

The kits decided not to listen to Jayfeather's ranting, because their mothers always told them not to listen to anything that had the word pregnant in it. Especially when Jayfeather was saying it. Nobody knows why, but Catnippaw just HAD to ask Jayfeather this question. "How did Leafpool and Sorreltail get pregnant?" Of course, Jayfeather couldn't fight the urge not to answer.

"So, a she-cat gets pregnant when a tom wants to…" Snowpaw and Amberpaw just blocked all of Jayfeather's crap out of their minds. After Catnippaw was done listening, his mouth was wide open and he was drooling like a mindless baby. When the apprentices finally got to Jayfeather's den, Catnippaw told the two she-cats what he had heard from Jayfeather. After he was done, Sorreltail slapped the crap out of Jayfeather.

"I'm back!" A voice rang out in the sky. "GrayxSilver? Is that you?" Squirrelflight stepped out of the warrior's den with all the rest of the cats. "Yep." GrayxSilver said triumphantly. "The Hurricane is done! Now I am back!" The whole crowd groaned. "What?! You don't like me?!" Bramblestar rolled his eyes. "What, you thought we loved you? Ha!" GrayxSilver was a bit offended. "Well!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write! Again, PLEASE REVIEW ON SECRET LOVE **_**AND **_**THUNDERCLAN IS CRAZYT! Thank you for all of your support! R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's almost Thanksgiving! Yay! I just wanted to post this last thing because I won't be posting until after Thanksgiving! Thank you for understanding! Also, I still need more reviews for Secret Love because I can't post another chapter until I get 75 reviews. I only need 4 more! Enjoy this!**

Blossomfall woke up with a start after her nightmare. Thornclaw shifted and sat up. "What is it?" Blossomfall looked at him and suddenly realized how close he was to her. Soon, she remembered what had happened last night. "Thornclaw, were you wearing a condom last night?"

"What's a condom?"  
"Nevermind, what did we do last night?"

"Uh, we mat…"

"Nope! Nevermind! I don't want to know!" Blossomfall ran off and went into Jayfeather's den. The grumpy medicine-cat was still asleep. "JAYFEATHER, YOU LAZY IDIOT! WAKE UP!" Jayfeather groaned. "I think you should go back into those anger-issues classes." Blossomfall took a step back, slightly offended. "I don't have anger-issues! Just depression issues!" Jayfeather grunted and sat up. "Whatever."

Brackenfur woke up beside Thornclaw. "What's all that noise for?" Thornclaw sighed and explained everything to Brackenfur. "Well, ever since Lionblaze intruded on us, (in the first chapter.) we always had sort of a thing for each other, you know?" Brackenfur nodded. "Last night, we mated, and this morning, Blossomfall woke up and just ran out." Brackenfur smirked. He knew what had happened all too well.

Blossomfall was starting one of her famous rants about Jayfeather again. "You are never responsible! You always…" Jayfeather just ignored her and kept on working. Sorreltail and Leafpool woke up behind Jayfeather. "Why is everyone so loud?" Jayfeather moaned. "It's this blabber-mouth's fault! She won't shut up!" Leafpool and Sorreltail looked at each other and smiled. "Mood-swings." The she-cats said in unison. "What now?" It took a second for Jayfeather to process this. He took a small whiff and shrank down into a tiny little ball. "No, no, no, no, no, no…" The poor medicine-cat rocked back and forth. Blossomfall was confused. "What's happening?" Leafpool smirked. "You're pregnant!"

Jayfeather walked outside to see all the kits and apprentices in a circle, praying. "What's all this for?" The cats looked at him. "Don't you get it? It's Thanksgiving! We are giving thanks for all the kits! Why don't you join us?" Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "You said we were giving thanks for kits, right?"

"Yes!"

"Exactly."

**Thank you for reading! I need you guys to review on names for kits! I would also like it if you review on what you're thankful for! I'm thankful for all of my loyal fans! Thank you for being there for me! Also, review on Secret Love! Thanks again! Happy Thanksgiving! R&R!**


	18. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I have decided that I will hold a competition. I'm trying to see who can make the best animation of any one of my stories! Just choose your favorite one, and make an animation. I hope to be seeing your videos!**

**YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO THIS, IT IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL!**

**REMEMBER:**

**You may use ANY Fanfiction of mine.**

**As a prize, I will dedicate a WHOLE chapter to you for whatever story of mine you did an animation of. Your dedicated chapter will be with YOUR IDEAS AND YOUR IDEAS ONLY! Remember that the ideas you give me have to go with the story.**

**You CAN use completed fanfictions.**

**I will give you until MAY OF 2013!**

**Please PM me with a link so I can watch it and determine who's was the best.**

**Happy animating!**

**P.S. If you have any questions, just review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I've been really busy, and I've wanted to post another chapter before Christmas vacation, so I decided to post this chapter. I hope you all have a great winter break! Please enjoy this chapter!**

Blossomfall growled as Jayfeather tried to replace the moss under her. "If you touch me, so help me I will…"

"Blossomfall! How are the kits coming?" Thornclaw bounded into the room. "They haven't been born yet, stupid." Blossomfall rolled her eyes at Thornclaw's stupidity. Next time we mate, and you don't have a condom, I will personally rip out your…"

"Blossomfall! Don't speak like that! My kits might here you threw my belly!" Leafpool blocked out the inappropriate things that Blossomfall was saying at her mate. Jayfeather knew he was going to regret this, but he said it anyway. "Blossomfall, you do realize you'll be mothering these kits, right?" Blossomfall turned her head angrily at Jayfeather. "So? It's not like I'll be doing it alone! I'll have Thornclaw!" Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "If you don't know what I mean, then I guess you'll just have to find out."

Graystripe pounced on Thornclaw as soon as he came out of the den. "How is Blossomfall doing? Are my grand-kits going to be born anytime soon?" Thornclaw was frightened. "Uh, Graystripe? Blossomfall isn't going to have her kits until…"

"Dude, if you hurt my daughter, I will personally rip your eyes out and…"

"Wait; did you just call me dude?"

"…And shove it down your throat…"

"Hold on a minute, let's not get crazy!"

"…So you'll be able to watch my claws RIP OPEN YOUR CARCASS!"

Everyone heard this, and soon, they were all avoiding Graystripe. A nickname developed for him, and now, most people called him 'homicidal maniac'. Which of course, he was one. Life stayed like this, until one night. A familiar voice sounded above all of the forest. "I'm back!" When the warriors heard this, they all cheered. "BRING US SOME MORE CHOCOLATE!" Ivypool and Dovewing cried in unison. "Now, now, let's not get hasty. I MIGHT bring you some more chocolate, but right now, I need you to stop making fun of Graystripe. He is my favorite character."

The whole crowd gasped. "What? I thought I was you're favorite character!" The whole crowd was arguing over who was GrayxSilver's favorite character. "Wait a minute; did you just call us characters?"

"Well, I only called Graystripe a character, but…"

"Is that all we mean to you?"

"Well, yes. It is all you've ever meant to me…"

"GET HIM!"

The crowd ran throughout the forest in search of GrayxSilver. "Guys, you do know that I am just a voice, right?"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww…"

**I know, this chapter was a little unnecessary, but I just wanted to get a lot of thoughts out of my head. I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with other things. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of ThunderClan is CRAZY!**

"Ah, the gift of life. There is nothing more beautiful. The whole crowd watched as the kits emerged out of Blossomfall."

"GrayxSilver, that is way too specific. Are you seriously going to put that in the chapter?" Blossomfall was awoken by this, and she stretched. "It's not making me feel any better, either. I don't want all of ThunderClan watching me give birth. I don't even want Thornclaw to." GrayxSilver sighed. "Can I just type in peace?" Blossomfall rolled her eyes and fell back asleep.

You may think everyone was asleep, but many were just pretending. Those cats were Graystripe, and the kits. All of the kits. Even some apprentices. "Guys, are you ready?" Amberpaw whispered to the rest of the cats. Most of them nodded, except for Graystripe, who was violently thrusting in the back of the room. "Graystripe, will you come with us? We need a chaperone for the field trip. Also, none of us know how to drive. Also, are you sure you're the only one back there? I hear a girl moaning…" Graystripe immediately stopped his movement and pretended like nothing happened. "What are you looking at me for? WE need to get in the car!"

"YAY!" All of the cats crammed into the dream-car. "You ready, kits? Time to travel through dreams!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I've been SUPER busy with my other fanfics. But, I really hope you enjoy this chapter I will definitely try to use your ideas this time; sorry I haven't used them yet…**

"So as Graystripe threw his condom in the trash hole, leaving Millie to get pregnant later on, all of the kits and apprentices loaded on to the very tiny dream-car." GrayxSilver loudly typed into his laptop. Graystripe rolled his eyes. "Could you be a little quieter, please? The whole clan doesn't need to know that we are going to be over loaded with kits very soon…I mean, not over loaded, but…_blessed…_with more kits."

GrayxSilver smirked. "I know your plans." This scared Graystripe. "What do you mean?"

"Well, considering I _made _your plans, I kind of know what is going to happen next."

"You are more of a pervert than me."

"Oh, am I, Graystripe? Am I?"

Graystripe groaned and went inside the dream-car to drive.

"What were you guys talking about out there?" Amberpaw whispered. "Uh, nothing!"

A very small kit took a knife out and held it against Graystripe's throat. "Tell us, or you die."  
"Calm down, Rapekit." Snowpaw muttered. Drunkkit came and sat down beside Graystripe. "I think they were just talking about how Graystripe had sex with Millie and how he wants more kits." Graystripe wasn't very surprised. He knew how much time he spent with Brackenfur and Sorreltail. "Maybe…"

"What are we waiting for? Can we please go to a dream now? I want to go to Berrynose's dream first!" Catnipkit squeaked. "Ok. On we go!" The dream-car sped up straight towards the warrior's den and into Berrynose's dream.

As the dream-car entered Berrynose's dream cloud, they saw a wide open clearing with a small booth where Berrynose was sitting. "Kisses! $93 dollars each! $200 dollars for full on sex! It's worth it!"

She-cats of all ages, (and I mean ALL ages) were lined up to get knocked up with Berrynose. Graystripe smirked. "Nice job, Berrynose! I used to be just as busy as that when I ran kissing booths." Berrynose turned around and saw Graystripe. "Oh, hey there, Graystripe! Oh…you brought the kits with you…"

"What's so wrong about us?!"

"Well, it's just that…Mr. Berrynose is doing some very…_adult…_things right now and it isn't very appropriate for little kits like you to see."

Snowpaw was the one who rolled eyes.

"Oh please. You should hear what Blossomfall tells us as a bedtime story."

Amberpaw perked up.

"You should also see what Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Graystripe and Millie do right in front of us!"

Berrynose lifted his nose up indignantly. "As a matter-of-fact I do see what they do. And it is not appropriate for cats your age."

Rapekit decided to get straight to the point and said, "OK. Just show us some sexual material, and we'll be out of your fur."

"Nice job, Rapekit. Just as I wrote you." A voice said.

Berrynose looked up and almost cried. "Oh, no. GrayxSilver? This dream just turned into a nightmare."

"Excuse me? That is offensive, and I'm going to do something about it. Humph!"

GrayxSilver madly typed into his laptop and everyone around Berrynose's kissing booth disappeared. "Ha! That's what you get when you insult the master." Berrynose looked around frantically. "What?! Why have all my loyal prostitutes…uh, I mean…_friends…_gone?"

"They disappeared." GrayxSilver bluntly said, with a smirk. Berrynose almost started full on sobbing.

"I knew GrayxSilver would be nothing but trouble!"

"What?! I can't help it if I'm the one creating this whole plotline! Wait, maybe I can. HA!" Berrynose started crying and immediately woke up from his nightmare, leaving Graystripe and the kits to ride into another not-so-innocent cat's dream.

**Sorry it has been FOREVER since I last updated, but please do not stop reading because I will NOT cancel this story anytime soon. Also, thanks to Lilysplash for the idea about Berrynose's kissing booth. BTW I will hopefully start updating more often, because it is FINALLY SUMMER! YAY! R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back!** **Are you guys ready to barge into someone else's dream? Okay then! Let's go!**

The dream-car screeched to a halt in the middle of the ThunderClan camp. Amberpaw looked around before starting to talk to Graystripe. "So, whose dream are we visiting next?"

"Can you guys go to Blossomfall's dream?" GrayxSilver looked up from his laptop before saying that.

Graystripe shrugged. "Eh, I don't know…"

"Too bad. I'll just make you."

GrayxSilver typed into his laptop before Graystripe or the kits had time to argue, and suddenly they were all speeding off towards the nursery. Blossomfall's dream cloud was much bigger than the others, (for no explainable reason.) so the cats could find it easily. "Here comes my worst nightmare." Graystripe muttered.

In Blossomfall's dream, it was easy to tell that she was dreaming about giving birth. And not just by the sounds of her screams. There were a whole bunch of cats gathered around the nursery to see the action. "What a bunch of pervs…" Beerkit retorted. Snowpaw, however, was paying attention to something else. Leafpool and Crowfeather were mating in the corner of the camp. "Oh my StarClan. What the dark forest are they doing over there?" Graystripe turned, and started laughing. Catnipkit, however, was not amused. "How can you dream about two other cats having sex when the dream is about Blossomfall having kits?"

"Maybe she's a LeafxCrow shipper." Drunkkit remarked.

"True…"

The kits were bored for once after watching Leafpool and Crowfeather for a while. They thought about what else they could do, and suddenly had an idea. "Oh, GrayxSilver! Where are you!?"

"I'm right here." GrayxSilver moaned. "I'm tired. Can you please annoy me later?"

"After one question?"

"Ok. Shoot it."

"Is it true that we can do anything we want in a dream?"

GrayxSilver suddenly perked up. "It depends. What kind of things?"

Amberpaw whispered something into his ear. "Sure! Just let me type it up first."

This is what GrayxSilver was typing…

_All of the kits appeared inside of Blossomfall's belly, and came out as if they were all part of her litter. Blossomfall was suddenly scared of this and woke up paranoid that she would have 6000 kits._

"Let's go kits!"

All of the kits suddenly appeared in Blossomfall's stomach, and started coming out along with the rest of the litter. "Finally, it's over." Blossomfall had just said after pushing out her sixth REAL kit. Of course she hadn't seen anything yet. All of the imposter kits started squeezing out. This scared Blossomfall. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY SO MANY KITS?! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

She suddenly woke up just as the laptop said. She was paranoid.

"I'll bet Jayfeather would have loved that!" Graystripe remarked sarcastically. All of the kits laughed, even though they were all now covered in strange fluids. Snowpaw suddenly stopped laughing. "Wait a minute, if Blossomfall woke up, wouldn't that mean we would all have to disappear?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Graystripe and all of the kits suddenly disappeared and reappeared back in their own beds, as if nothing had happened, although they all remembered.

**So, t hat is the end of the dream-car, what did you think of it? Did you like it? I still have some other ideas from you guys, but after those, what would you guys want? Please put even more of your ideas in the reviews! Thank you! Next stop, Circus time! R&R!**


End file.
